


7 deadly Ricks

by KingsleyVonWoofers



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Oral Sex, Riding, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, vice & virtue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers
Summary: Things just got extra sinful when you, a female reader, meet some rather interesting versions of Rick.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find anything like this, so I had to make my own. The sad part is I literally don't have a good sense of literature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is being lazy gonna ruin a relationship, or will something else happen?

You had been dating sloth Rick for a month, which was much longer than expected. He was so LAZY! Even though he was one of the 7 deadly sins, you didn't think he'd be THIS lazy! But, he was very chill & had a careless, laidback attitude that you admired for some reason. You were a little upset that, even though you'd gotten very close in the month you were together, he obviously wouldn't wanna take things to the next level.

Today, he was on the couch, as always, but didn't have any chips this time. He was just watching tv, his unkempt hair framing his face like a rugged curtain. You always thought he looked so cute. Sitting on the other side of the couch, you picked his legs up by the ankles & laid them across your lap, gently rubbing his knees. He smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the tv.

"Babe, I wanna talk to you about our relationship. I have a feeling that you don't want anything more than this." you said. He blinked & actually looked into your eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, actually curious. You leaned down & kissed his leg, making him jump a little. This time, his whole head was facing you & he had an expression of complete shock.

"I wanna do things with you, but you definitely wouldn't want to." you said, nearly inaudible. Rick seemed to be thinking about something before completely rolling onto his back.

"You can ride me, sweetheart." he gently suggested. You felt amazed by the fact that he thought of an alternative to give you what you wanted. Usually, he doesn't like thinking about doing stuff, he doesn't even like bathing half the time, only bathing if you'd wash him.

You gave him a confused look before he undid his pants, locking his eyes are yours as he undressed his lower half. You couldn't believe that the thought had ACTUALLY gotten him hard! You figured that maybe he wouldn't get aroused by any sexual activity. You felt the need to ride him, so you also undressed. Once you were naked, he sat up & patted his lap, smiling sweetly. You always felt happy when you saw him smile.

"You on birth control?" he asked right as you were about to sit down on his phallus. You nodded, understanding his expression of relief when he knew that meant you couldn't get pregnant. You couldn't imagine the stress of him being a father, the poor guy doesn't even like to move around a lot.

"Good, because I'm not gonna use a condom." he chuckled. The second your body enveloped him, he screamed, not expecting any pleasure this strong. You sighed as he became fully sheathed inside you, basking in the pleasure of finally making love to your soulmate. You started moving, making him grip your hips.

He moaned in a low voice when you suddenly put your hands on his chest, effectively pinning him to the sofa. What shocked you was when he actually started moving with you, he moved you up & down & thrusted his pelvis upwards. Doing this made him hit your g-spot head-on & constantly. You started screaming his name, making him move quicker. It didn't take long for you to reach your climax, your head spinning with ecstasy.

"(Y/n), I-I can't even, sweetie! I've never felt like this, namely because I'm too lazy to masturbate!" he yelled as he slammed you down on him, making you take him to the balls. You moaned as you felt his hot load explode inside you, his balls preventing his cum from leaking out of you. Once he was done, he helped you off his lap, a huge wet gush falling out of your vagina in the process. Not even bothering to put his clothes back on, Rick began panting like crazy, but with a small smile on his face.

"I'm amazed, babe, you actually did things that were physically tiring." you laughed, leaning onto his shoulder. He leaned his head onto your head, kissing your scalp.

"Don't get used to it, that's the ONLY time I'm doing that." he said. You just snuggled him until you got some of your energy back. You kissed his lips before going to the bathroom to run a warm bubble bath. After you added premium soap, scented bath salts, & even a few rose petals, you called to sloth Rick.

"Hey, I made a bath for us. This one has skin-healthy premium soap." you said. Of course it took 5 minutes after he said "coming" even though the bathroom wasn't even a 15 second walk away. He gladly joined you in the bath, happy to finally do something super relaxing with you after a practical workout.

"I love you." he said.


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being clingy nearly ended the relationship. The reason for being clingy & craving you is what fixed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter alert!

Envy Rick, one of the 7 deadly sins, was your boyfriend. He looked a bit like a feminine rag doll, but you thought it made him extremely unique. Yes, he constantly wanted your things, but it got weirder as of late. He'd try to steal your underwear, your bras, even the old porn movie you kept because it had one of your favorite actresses in it.

You were getting uncomfortable & really wanted to end the relationship. That's why you sat down on your bed & talked to him about it. Of course, he got upset.

"You're too clingy, hun." you said. He looked like he might cry so you decided to leave the room. Suddenly, his long arms reached for you & pulled you back. The second you were on his lap, he kissed you with need & passion.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone to take you from me. I also wanna have sex." Rick replied. You felt bad for him, knowing just how crazy the thought of someone being taken away from you can make you feel. You embraced him, kissing him with as much passion as you could muster.

He moaned, getting hard at your actions. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, caressing his large, sharp teeth. He definitely couldn't hold back & had to undo his pants. He flipped you onto your back as he undressed both of you, getting all the more eager.

Spreading your legs, he slid himself in. You moaned as his penis filled you nicely. He couldn't help but go a bit rough, he hated waiting. While it was just enough for the bed to shake, he kept his teeth clenched for a while.

"I really wanted this for so long. In the 3 months we've been together, your love wasn't enough. I HAD to make love." he groaned. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing him in deeper. He leaned down & kissed you right as you reached your climax.

"Babe, you're so big." you were barely able to speak, your orgasm making you dizzy. Rick gave 4 mighty thrusts before filling you with his thick seed. It was so warm, you loved it.

After pulling out, he cuddled you until you both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screams of pain aren't the only thing Rick wants to hear tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS GETS REALLY VIOLENT!

You had no idea why, but you liked him. You admired his strength & fighting skills, even though he used them for the wrong reasons. He was the most violent person ever, but you managed to start dating him a few months ago. He'd always come home with blood on his hands, which worried you. He got into so many fights, you wouldn't be surprised if he killed someone before. You loved him, though, & he loved you. What you didn't know is that he wanted to get rough.

"Come here, (y/n)." Rick called from the bedroom. You got up & started walking towards him. When you walked in, he was naked & hard with a predatory gleam in his eyes. You hesitantly walked over to the bed, sitting down beside him.

He ripped your clothes off & bit your neck very hard. You screamed as you felt him lick away your blood. He slammed himself into you & went so fast that you felt dizzy. After he unloaded in you, he used a small rope to tie your hands to the headboard.

"Take it, slut." he growled. He vigorously fucked your face, making the back of your head hit the wooden headboard. Your throat became sore as he shoved his thick shaft as deep as it could go. You whined against his dick, making him even hornier. "Yeah, slurp that shit up." he laughed. His thrusts became harder, making your nose bleed from the constant rough impact. He suddenly stopped, phallus shoved almost too far down your throat, & busted his nut. You nearly choked as it started coming out your nose, blending with the blood. "Ah, Rick!" you cried. He then proceeded to slam into your vagina again, being rougher than before. He held a tight grip on your throat, choking you as he glared into your eyes. He removed one hand from your throat to claw at your thigh, drawing blood in the process. He yelled & creamed you, cum squirting out of your cunt in all directions. His semen & your blood stained the sheets, making quite a mess. He pulled out & almost instantly fell asleep, holding you. You were sore, but felt happy that he had sex with you.


	4. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You test his patience

Dating the embodiment of all Ricks' greed was difficult. He had a serious gambling issue & never wanted to lose anything. He never spent much time with you, so you had to think of something creative. You decided to set up a chess game, which you're a master at (if you're not, dunno what to tell you), & you knew he'd be too focused on the prize of $10 to think of your bargain. The plan was set for tonight when you knew he'd be home. After waiting, you smirked when you heard the door open.

"Hey, babe. I've been thinking, we should do something together. I've set up a chess game & I added a little twist that you'll love. Winner gets $10." you said proudly. He smiled, showing is pretty golden teeth.

"Aww, even after I leave you to go gamble, you still set up something for me? You're so sweet, (y/n)." he said. You knew that despite the fact that he didn't have eyes, he seemed like he still had sight, because he was staring right at you in the large living room.

"Come on, come sit." you led him to sit on the floor. Starting the game, you let him go first, giving yourself more time to think of your moves. After a few minutes, you noticed his frustration because you were about to win.

"Checkmate!" you said. He groaned, clearly frustrated at his loss. You smirked, now was your chance.

"I'll give you the money, babe, if you have sex with me." you noticed he started blushing at your words, but he really wanted the money. You knew he never gave the time for anything intimate, but you couldn't ignore the bulge forming in his pants. Licking your lips, you walked up to him & ran your hands across his chest to get him more flustered.

"B-babe, I..... ah~..." he whimpered. You felt like your lover has finally caved in art the feeling of desire. Feeling a burst of energy, he had you on the floor in a second, already tearing off your clothes.

"Fuck the money, I want YOU." he growled. You smiled as he ravaged you in a needy manner, taking your virginity before you knew it. You screamed when he sped up, encouraging him further to get deeper. When your climax crashed upon you, you made sure to force a little more pressure when you squeezed him. He let out a strained yell as he emptied his warm load inside you, pumping each load as deep as he could go.

He eventually pulled out, cum leaking from you. You felt satisfied that he finally got intimate with you. After catching your breath, you both redressed & you reached into your purse to pull out a crisp $10 bill.

"I keep my promises, babe. Take this." you said. He seemed baffled at first, but accepted the gift in exchange for a kiss.


	5. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Rick's ego wasn't the ONLY thing you wanted to stroke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to think of ideas, sorry this is late.

You had been dating the embodiment of every Rick's pride for a few months. You loved him, but BOY did he get on your nerves sometimes! You really wanted to be a tease when it came to revenge on his stuck up attitude. You figured that having everything thought out thoroughly would work best, he was hella sly after all. Perhaps when he got back home tonight, you'd interfere with his shower routine. That's all you could think of as your time limit came to an end as the front door opened. Grinning, you walked towards him.

"Rick! It's good to see you, you've been gone a whole lot today. I didn't get enough time to spend with you." you said, trying to sound innocent.

"Well, I'm here now, sweetie. You really can't get enough of me, huh?" he smirked.

"I was thinking, why don't we shower together?" you smirked back. He seemed stumped, like he wasn't sure how to respond to that so suddenly. Eventually, he shrugged before walking towards the bathroom with you close behind him. You knew he wasn't at all prepared for what you had in mind, this made you chuckle quietly. By the time you got in the shower with him, you almost instantly grabbed his dick. He jumped, looking at you with a purely red face. You grinned mischievously as you began to stroke him.

"You little horny bitch!" he squeaked, trying his best to hold back his moans. You just laughed, moving in front of him when he was fully hard. You guided his hands to your hips as you jumped up. He caught on quickly & held you up, slipping into your tight hole. You started bouncing on him while the water washed away your sweat.

"You like how tight & warm I am, babe? You like breeding me?" you teased. He whined, not liking that you were being the dominant one. He started thrusting quickly, soon clutching onto you so he could get as deep as he could. You both started moaning as you got closer to your climax. Within seconds, you cried out as you came hard, Rick following short after. His cum leaked out of you after he pulled out, slowly going down the drain.

"You really liked that? You seemed like you loved the whole concept of me breeding you. You dirty girl, what's this all about?" he said as he set you down. You playfully punched his shoulder before stating that it was your idea to stroke his ego & have sex with him in the shower as revenge for him putting you on the sidelines.

"Tricky little girl, I never thought you'd be able to pull something like this off. My little vixen loves to play, huh?" he teased you again. You both laughed & finished bathing before getting out & getting ready for bed. You cuddled when you slept while he mentioned that he should brag about you to his friends. You giggled again before falling asleep.


End file.
